Les étoiles sont en état de choc
by Innocens
Summary: Au fond de soi, chacun se sent et se croit immortel à un moment donné de sa vie mais lorsque la mort frappe, nous nous rappelons tous l'inéluctable.


**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle pas Stan Lee. Je ne suis encore moins un de ses associés ou un réalisateur, producteur qui fait parti de Marvel Comics. Par contre j'aime bien manipuler ses créations à ma guise, héhé !

**Jaquette de l'histoire : **Elle n'est pas à moi. Mais vous pourrez très certainement remarquer que la photo de Phil est faite avec toutes les répliques qu'il a pu dire dans tous les films où il était présent (dans Marvel). Je trouve ça très ingénieux et vraiment... en osmose avec mon thème.

**Note(s) :** J'ai écrit la fin de cet OS, il y a bien longtemps. Je ne savais pas que je pourrai un jour m'en servir, mais pour vous expliquer rapidement son sens : j'ai écrit ça après avoir vécu plusieurs décès l'an dernier.

**Afin de lire cet OS avec l'ambiance qui va avec, je vous conseille _Tears Of An Angel_ de Ryan Dan.**

Merci à **Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr** pour avoir corrigé ce texte !

Par soucis de dérogation aux règles du site, je ne répondrai pas à la review anonyme que j'ai reçu, même si l'envie y est. Ainsi, je remercierai tout de même sincèrement Lys pour son commentaire.

* * *

**- Les étoiles sont en état de choc -**

* * *

Le feu coule le long des murs, tout comme son sang.

Ça sent le sacrifice, la mort et la souffrance.

Phil papillonne des yeux alors que le Dieu s'éclipse dans la pénombre.

Il fait noir et pourtant il fait jour, c'est ça ?

_ Phil, de son petit nom Agent, est à terre. Je répète Coulson est à terre !_

Des secours ? Des personnes sont-elles là pour lui ? Lui qui a tenté de se confronter à un Dieu, le Dieu du Mensonge. Il ment ce Dieu de mes deux, n'est-ce pas ? Ceci est une illusion ! La brûlure en son sein n'est qu'une entourloupe comme bien d'autres ! Bon Dieu, rassurez-le !

Mais Phil s'enferme dans son mutisme mortuaire. Il a mal mais il ne dit rien.

Coulson ne gémit pas, il ne crie pas. Il a juste mal mais il est heureux.

Pourquoi s'en faire ? Il était préparé à tout ça, à la maladie de la vie qu'on appelle_ le dernier instant _ou plus communément appelée_ la mort_.

Alors Phil n'a pas peur, c'est vrai. Il a été entraîné. Entraîné pour mourir autant que pour _sur_vivre. C'est le Destin des Hommes, les Nornes l'ont fait tel quel. La mort ne fait pas peur aux guerriers. Mais quelque part, lui, Phil regrette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dira sa violoncelliste, hein ? Le pleurera-t-elle lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle ?

Le soleil est tombé du ciel.

Il s'est décroché comme l'une de ces étoiles filantes, bien trop brillantes.

Les étoiles sont en état de choc, ça sonne comme un électrochoc.

•

Couvrez ses yeux ! Couvrez vos oreilles !

Ces larmes tombées ne servent à rien. Le deuil est une étape. Le deuil est un souvenir. Le deuil est un enfer fait par l'homme et ses sentiments bien trop vivaces. Éradiquez-les !

Que dire ? Que faire ? Même les larmes des héros ne peuvent s'arrêter malgré leur volonté. Certains se cachent, se taisent, prient, tandis que d'autres regardent droit devant eux, sans même penser.

Est-ce qu'ils épient l'aube pour essayer de trouver le Paradis ?

Est-ce qu'ils se demandent si le Paradis le pleure aussi, cet homme ?

Restons là, oui. Les bras ballants. Le cœur en morceaux, comme la plupart du temps lors de ce genre d'évènement. C'est le commun des mortels, ça, le décès.

Pleurons une bonne fois pour toutes. Pensons à lui une dernière fois. Aidons-le à rejoindre ce Paradis dont on parle tant, celui dont on ne sait même pas si l'existence est vraie.

•

Le noir vous hante car c'est la couleur du deuil.

La couleur du linceul est votre tristesse, votre peine, votre culpabilité.

Et, enfin, la couleur du vin n'a plus de goût, ressemblant bien trop à celle de _son_ sang.

Alors Stark ne boit plus, comme s'il était malade.

Il regarde la tombe ouverte derrière ses lunettes bien trop parfaites. Il cache, comme tous, ses émotions et son regard bien trop faible aux yeux des autres et de l'Univers. Que dire cette fois-ci ? Il a la langue liée. Tony a déjà vu quelqu'un mourir, mais cette fois il peut l'enterrer, cette personne. C'est triste, c'est navrant, c'est tout simplement horrible. Alors le souvenir de Yinsen vivace fait surface encore une fois. Tony pense au dernier regard brillant de cet homme à son intention. Une larme éclot alors qu'il se trouve en plein dans ses pensées. Cette larme roule alors le long de sa joue pour éclater en mille morceaux sur le bitume. Tony aurait tellement voulu l'enterrer, là-bas, à Gulmira. Yinsen aurait dû reposer en paix et rejoindre les siens mais non, malgré lui, Tony avait dû le laisser derrière lui, le laissant pourrir avec ces chacals qui lui ont pris cœur et âme. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait de l'avoir abandonné … Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu les sauver tous les deux, autant Yinsen que Coulson …

Natasha regarde le ciel, récitant quelques mots en russe.

Elle ne pleure pas, elle. Allez savoir comment elle fait. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tant d'amitié avec lui mais Clint sait. Natasha est forte, Natasha est invincible mais tout ça c'est la surface. Elle s'amuse à jouer sur ses émotions, elle a passé la plupart de sa vie à jouer des rôles, elle sait bien cacher chaque trait pouvant la disculper mais voilà. Il la connaissait depuis déjà un certain temps et il savait bien que là-bas quelque part, lorsqu'ils auraient tous le dos tourné, elle échapperait quelques larmes en l'honneur de Coulson. Parce-que c'était un bon gars, un homme digne et fort. Un homme respectable, un combattant. Il aurait pu tout autant être un Vengeur qu'eux.

Tout comme Stark, Clint a mis ses lunettes.

Il ne dit rien, il baisse le regard. Fixant ses pieds, puis ses mains nimbées d'une pluie au goût amer. La culpabilité est le pire des sentiments, hein ? Le regret encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire ? Il ne sait pas, alors il réfléchit, s'embrouille et ses pleurs silencieux deviennent des torrents. Ils ne s'arrêtent plus, les épaules secouées. Il doit rester fort. Il est un assassin ! Il en a vu des morts ! Il en a tué des personnes ! Il a assisté à des enterrements ! Mais on ne peut pas arrêter des larmes, tout simplement parce que c'est ça qui montre notre foutue faiblesse, notre humanité. Il faut pleurer et pleurer jusqu'à que nos yeux crient, palpitent, brûlent comme l'Enfer que l'on vit et Clint ne peut rien contre ça. Coulson était un mentor, un ami, une figure paternelle. Barton relève la tête. Le ciel lui pique les yeux. Il renifle disgracieusement. Oui, maintenant, il sait. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, voilà c'est ça. Coulson était son ami. Il aurait dû mourir entouré, bordel. Putain de larmes, elles glissent entre ses doigts alors qu'une main réconfortante se pose sur son épaule.

Il tourne le regard, c'est Steve. Rogers, lui, sourit comme il peut.

L'horloge s'est arrêtée aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas quelle heure il est. Il s'en fout un peu, oui, c'est ça ! Envoyons en l'air les protocoles ! Les manies bienfaisantes ou encore la retenue qui le caractérise tellement ! On a le droit de pleurer même si on est un soldat de guerre, hein Cap ? Après tout, il a tout autant ses raisons que les autres pour se laisser aller ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de pleurer Bucky. Il n'a pas pu pleurer l'échec de sa relation naissante avec Mademoiselle Carter. Et il a encore moins eu le temps de connaître Coulson. Tout ça ce sont encore des regrets. La vie triche, la vie est méchante. La vie est horrible mais elle est comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? On ne retourne pas en arrière. Steve voudrait bien égorger la vie pour cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui il la hait, demain encore aussi mais bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Du moins espérons le. Alors Steve resserre son étreinte sur l'épaule de l'assassin alors que sa seconde main touche, avec délicatesse, les cartes vintages du défunt qui se trouvent dans sa poche de pantalon. Coulson le voyait tellement comme une de ces figures emblématiques de l'Amérique qu'il ne voyait même plus la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Est-ce que Steve pouvait être caractérisé comme un homme brisé par les années ? Il ne savait pas, même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Un « mec », simple, perdu, oui sans aucun doute mais quoi de plus ? Rogers avait beau cacher ses doutes, il savait qu'il avait un problème. Un problème qui avait encore à voir avec le temps, foutu temps. Alors Steve n'y croyait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer la chance d'avoir un nouvel ami dans cette nouvelle vie ? Coulson aurait pu l'aider, le guider et encore plus le soutenir dans toutes ces nouvelles choses. Il aurait pu presque être un … père ? Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Il aurait pu être un mentor, un vrai. Alors, voilà, aujourd'hui, ce fut la première fois que Steven Rogers sentit ses sentiments couler. Couler le long de son visage, par flot plus ou moins contenu. Ses sentiments roulaient enfin vers la liberté bien trop oppressée.

Banner est stoïque voire statufié. Il ne pleure pas, il complète le tableau d'une certaine manière.

Depuis bien longtemps, Bruce a arrêté de pleurer l'existence dans tous les sens du terme. Si on meurt c'est qu'il y a une raison. La mort est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi pleurer ? Pourquoi souffrir d'une absence lorsque cette personne, même si elle a pu endurer la souffrance lors de sa propre mort, est bien plus heureuse là-haut ? On ne dit pas au revoir ou même adieu aux morts, on leur fait juste un salut bref. Bruce a toujours développé ses propres pensées, c'est pas bien nouveau. Pourrait-on le qualifier d'insensible ? Non, il n'a juste plus le droit de pleurer, de se laisser aller parce que l'Autre guette la moindre de ses failles. C'est ça qui le retient. C'est ça qui l'a mûri bien trop vite. Bruce préfère donc sourire, sourire à la mort. Car il vaut mieux sourire à Coulson et lui dire qu'un jour ou un autre on le rejoindra, que pleurer et se laisser aller dans la haine, la vengeance et tout le reste. Le monde s'en porte mieux ainsi. C'est chacun son tour de toute façon, même si Bruce sait qu'il ne verra jamais la fin de tout ça …

- Fermons ensemble le tombeau de nos cœurs, les amis.

Nick Fury ferme les yeux en signe d'approbation tandis que Maria Hill se contente de sourire douloureusement.

Un bouquet garni de chrysanthèmes et de quelques feuilles de glaïeul se trouvent, serrées, entre les mains de la violoncelliste. D'un pas lourd et pourtant rapide, celle-ci s'approche à son tour de la tombe avec une certaine retenue. Se retenir de pleurer ? Erreur fatale ma chère amie.

- Je ne te dirai pas adieu, murmure la petite blonde, tandis que sa voix commençait tout juste à se casser. Ça porte malheur, disons … que je te dis au revoir, Phil.

* * *

_Nous avons tous notre façon de gérer un décès. _

_Au fond de soi, chacun se sent et se croit immortel à un moment ou un autre dans la vie. D'autres n'ont pas cette chance malheureusement, mais lorsque la mort frappe, nous nous rappelons tous l'inéluctable._

_Alors on pense qu'un jour, on expirera tout comme ces fleurs dans le jardin ou même ces arbres dans les forêts. Nous sommes, malgré nous, cette nature. Nous sommes voués tout comme elle à mourir puis renaître. Nous sommes mortels._

_Humains, nous pouvons tout comprendre, tout admettre, tout réaliser sauf notre mort. Pourtant, on y pense sans relâche, on y est résigné. Cette projection est inconsciente car nous avons peur. Et la peur amène l'hilarité, la tristesse ou encore la colère. Nous sommes des animaux car nous ne savons pas nous contrôler, tout comme eux._

_Memento Mori,_

_Souviens toi que tu es mortel, souviens toi que tu mourras._


End file.
